


A Wyatt Now

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Dean's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing mattered when Bray held his Baby Boy close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wyatt Now

No one had ever made Dean their pet. No one had so much as gotten Dean on his knees for them. But right now, as Bray held his baby boy close, none of that mattered. Dean Ambrose was a Wyatt now. He belonged to Bray.

Dean hadn't intended for things to go this far. He had just wanted a little release. They started out just having casual sex. Somewhere along the way, however, things had changed. Letting Bray take care of him had just become so easy.

Easy. That's how Bray described him when he was mad. Easy to upset. Easy to get inside his head.

Easy to get inside his pants.

That was Bray's favorite insult to use on Dean. Slut. Unlike Bray's other harsh words, Dean knew this one was true. Before he had joined Bray, before he had changed his whole being to merge with his Master, Dean had been proud of that fact, letting everyone know who he fucked, when he fucked them, and how loudly they had begged for his dick. Bray had quickly changed that, just like he'd changed everything else in Dean's unstable life.

Now slut was the biggest insult anyone could direct towards him. It meant that he was betraying his Master. It meant he was unfaithful and deserved punishment. All Dean ever wanted to do was make Bray happy and feel his undying love wash over him.

Bray only called Dean a slut when he was pissed beyond belief; when he was going to dish out a nearly unbearable punishment, as if the physical torment wasn't enough and Bray needed to add the cutting knife of harsh words. Dean would cower and shake and beg not to be hurt but Bray would rarely listen. When his Master was upset, Dean was at the Monster's mercy.

After his punishments was Dean's favorite part. After his punishments, Bray let Dean curl up in his lap and get any comfort he needed. Dean liked to think it was because Bray felt bad about pushing him so far. In all likelihood Dean was probably wrong but it was a nice theory and it made things bearable so he didn't care.

It was times like these that made Dean stay. No matter how much he hated Bray, he would remember how loving the younger man could be and he'd stay. It was pathetic and stupid but when Bray kissed him softly, fireworks went off and any sense left his abused mind. He needed Bray.

He needed Bray, but Bray only wanted Dean. That scared him.

Come to think about it, a lot of things about his life with Bray scared Dean. Like how Dean wasn't even gay but now eagerly accepted the fact that he was dating this strange enigma. Or how Dean knew everything Bray did was abusive and manipulative but he just didn't care.

Dean Ambrose was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to be pig headed and brave. Everyone had pushed him to isolation; he was supposed to be a loner.

But right now, as Bray held his baby boy close, none of that mattered. Dean Ambrose was a Wyatt now. He belonged to Bray.


End file.
